Beverage bottles for various beverages, including alcoholic beverages, have long been adorned with stickers, paintings and the like, generally for purposes of advertisement, for displaying trademarks, for displaying pictures of distilleries, wineries, etc . . . , and almost always for merchandising reasons.
The present invention is directed to providing a beverage bottle with a sidewall detail representing a gemstone, thereby creating a suggestion of quality associated with the beverage contained within the bottle, product differentiation and/or noticeability of the product.
The gemstone can take on various forms, but will preferable have cut surfaces to simulate or comprise facets. The gemstones can be oval, octangular, circular, rectangular (for example, representing an emerald cut), pear-shaped or the like, with or without color and faceted or non-faceted. The gemstones can be configured in any desired manner, the above examples being by way of illustration, only and not limiting.
Additionally, the gemstones can be adhered to the surface of the bottle. They can be imbedded in a recess in the wall of the bottle. They can be set in a setting, such as a band-like setting, a tiffany setting, or any other type of setting. The gemstone will preferable protrude somewhat from the exterior surface of the bottle for an enhanced three-dimensional depiction.
Accordingly, it is primary of the this invention to provide a beverage bottle having a sidewall detail representing a gemstone, wherein the gemstone is three-dimensional and is carried by the sidewall of the bottle.
It is another object of this invention to accomplish the above object, wherein the gemstone protrudes outwardly from the sidewall of the bottle, and is recessed in a recess in the sidewall of the bottle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an optional ring-like or band-like or other setting for the gemstone.
Other objects of this invention, such as providing opaque coatings on the rear surface of the gemstone facing the bottle sidewall, providing some level of transparency to the facets of the gemstone that face outwardly from the bottle, are also aspects of this invention.
Other objects and advances of the present invention will be readily apparent from a reading of the following brief descriptions of the drawing figures, the detailed descriptions the preferred embodiments, and the appended claims.